


The Work Of A Rough-And-Tumble Courier is Never Done

by RivTheWriter



Series: Vulpes And My Courier [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Local Ex-Scientist falls for emo Legion man, Local Ex-Scientist gets hurt a lot, Local Ex-Scientist needs a hug, My Courier Sarui - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sarui is Local Ex-Scientist, Sarui suffers, Vulpes Inculta Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter
Summary: Its a stormy day when they first met, clouds overhead, thunder rolling in from the distance, fires buring bright. The lone courier was, a mix of disgusted and terrified. How could someone string people upon crosses?  He vowed to never join The Legion, but found a odd companion in Vulpes at the same time, bumping into the disguised male many times in the Mojave.Could they ever be more than unlikely friends?





	1. Pain and Introductions

His soft blue eyes lulled shut every so often as his feet ached from the long walk from Novac to get to the NCR station where he knew he could find good work, he was bruised and bloodied still, not finding a calm enough time to patch himself up, sandy blond hair matted with blood from a head wound, probably not the best type of wound to go untreated but he didnt have time to stop, never did.

His steps faltered as he opened his eyes. A town coming into view, but the stench of something burning, rubber and flesh, made his stomach twist more that it already had from the pain of his wounds. Bile flooded up his throat, threatening to spill out of him as he plugged his nose and looked away, gagging and finally losing his footing. 

A man approached, saying something about a lottery and having won it. The blond shrugged him off, brushing off dust and ash on his glasses from the wind as storm clouds slowly rolled in, creeping, tumbling like the courier himself. Long hair getting even more frayed by the wind, having lost his footing he stumbled, collapsed, and out of sheer spite, shoved himself off the ground once more. He wasnt going down so easy. Not when he still had Benny to deal with. 

His breathing hitched as he approached the town, bodies strewn on crosses, in fires, some living people were strung up and starving. Who could have done this? And why? The thoughts left his mind as if it was sand falling through someone's fingers, back to the ground. His knees wished to give out under him, and it was getting hard to see the road before him, he almost didnt notice the men and women strewn about in fires and on crosses. Bile surged into his throat and he grit his teeth. 'Please let me go just a little bit further. Please' he begged no one in particular as he lost his balance, moving to lean on a broken fence as he approached the town hall. 

He blinked at the people in odd dressage, though he could hardly see them. He moved to walk past them but was stopped by a man in a dog head hood. His heart lurched in his chest when they locked eyes. The blond's good hand reaching for his holstered lazer pistol, but quickly clutched his broken arm as it dropped down to his side. He let out a pained noise and bit his bottom lip until it bled. The man before him gave a soft laugh.

"Do not be afraid, I will not be stringing you up like those before you, no. You will be, a messenger of sorts. A messenger of the lesson taught here today by The Legion. By I, Vulpes Inculta" the man, Vulpes, smirked as he spoke. "Tell the world of what you have seen today." Thunder rumbled in the distance as the fire burned brightly around them, the mix of sights, smells, and sounds made the courier's head spin, until his vision went dark and his body hit the ground with a loud thud. Vulpes and his followers looked down upon the bloodied and bruised courier, perhaps wondering if the man before them was dying. The blond's chest rose and fell weakly as he struggled to breathe while passed out.


	2. Healing and conversing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the courier awakens his wounds are bandaged, but he can not leave just yet. Vulpes shows an odd bit of sympathy and gets to know the ex-scientist. Could a friendship start to blossom between the two? Or would their morals force them apart?

Faint whispers filled the air, stirring the injured male from his sleep, eyes opening weakly with a pained groan spilling from his lips. His vision was fuzzy, worse than usual when it came to not having his glasses. He tried to sit up but found a hand pressing to his chest. One of the red clothed soldiers from before now maskless and looking down at him "do not move, you are extremely hurt. Rest. Lizbet is getting Inculta right now." As the man spoke, a younger, perhaps from the Strip, ginger had fled the small tent. 

The courier blinked and let himself be pressed back into the small bedroll. "Wh..where?" "We are about three miles outside of Nipton. Vulpes Inculta ordered to set up camp to patch you up, and for the night, you have been out for.. four hours if my math is correct" to this news the courier groaned and slung his good arm over his eyes. "I feel like a bighorner fucking, rammed me down and stepped all over me" this revieved a snort from the blurry male next to him. 

"You look like it. Ive had my fair share of wounds, ever been up to Diamond City?" 

"No?" The courier asked, raising a brow. 

"Well. Im from there. Moved down here lookin for work. Found The Legion. Surrounding Diamond City is this big ruined city, full of supermutants. And those fuckers are dangerous. Went out with a uh. Sweetheart, of mine and ended up getting my ass kicked by one tryina protect her."

"Oh shit"

"Yeah..." the man trailed off with a sigh. 

Shortly after the conversation came to a halt, the blurry ginger from before, Lizbet, returned with the man who introduced himself as Vulpes Inculta.

"Ah. You have awoken. Good. I had Lizbet patch you up, how do you feel?" 

The courier removed his arm from his face and moved to sit up, slowly this time. He rest his hand to the side and found his glasses. Placing them back on he looked at the three before him. The man he had been speaking to had gentle brown eyes and dark blue hair, he gave a lopsided grin at the courier as his eyes scanned the tent. Lizbet however looked more pink haired than ginger in this light now that he had retrieved his glasses, bright green eyes narrowing at the specticaled man. And then he locked eyes with inclulta. His heart sped up and he felt defenceless, his guns, his armor, he had no idea where they were. All he was in was his tshirt and jeans.

"I.. feel like i got trampled by a bighorner, as i was telling your blue haired friend...uhm.. thank you for patching me up, Vulpes. I.. really appreciate it.. but I must be going" he moved to try and stand only to be greeted with darkness filling his vision and he fell back to the ground, being stabalized by vulpes and sat back down by Lizbet. He winced in pain as his vision cleared. 

"You are not well enough to move just yet. No harm will come to you. If we wanted to, we would have done so by now" 

The courier wasnt convinced. Glancing between the three males before him. 

The blue haired one rest a hand on his good shoulder "its okay. Youre gonna be fine. Lizbet and I will take good care of you when Vulpes is done cauterizing your wounds."

"C-cauter- wh.. no! No cauterizing anything! " 

"Would you rather they reopen during the night and you potentially bleed out?" Vulpes crossed his arms with a raised brow.

The courier quieted down. 

"Lizbet. Jon. Go rest up. Im sure our guest will awaken you if he needs anything" vulpes commanded. The two odd haircolored men stood and left with a slight bow and a soft "vale" to Vulpes.

"So, shall we begin?"

"...fine.. but-"

"But if the pain gets too bad, i will stop and treat it with cool water. I know." He reached for the dagger within the small coal fire, the only light source within the tent, and gestured to the courier "where shall I start?" Vulpes asked.

The courier nervously gestured to the wounds upon his side and lifted his arm with a hiss of pain. 

"What is your name?" Vulpes asked, distracting the courier from the red hot iron dagger glinting in the firelight. 

"Its uh. Its Sarui, Sarui Malrain." The courier introduced himself softly, baby blue eyes shifting around nervously. 

"A pleasure. Sarui. Tell me, what do you do for work?" 

"Well. At first I worked as a scientist for a small group off the outskirts of Michigan, up near Traverse City, and then when the group disbanded I turned to courier work-" as he spoke, the dagger was pressed into his wounds ripping a shocked and pained noise from his vocal coards. Tears brimming at his eyes. 

"Oh? What all did you research, Scientist?" 

"Uh.. w-water and stuff.. I was put in charge of testing the ph levels in the soil so they would be good enough to grow crops. I had my own little nature center i raised myself, trees, flowers, all that kind of stuff. If you were lucky you would see a wild radstag or a flock of irradiated ravens-" another press of the hot iron to his flesh, pained yelp dissolving into a soft hiss of discomfort.

"Keep telling me about your nature center, Sarui. Do not focus on the pain"

"Fuckin hard not to focus on it when uh, theres a dagger in my side burning wounds shut. But uh. Ill try..." Sarui took a deep breath in and exhaled shakily.

"Well. Its situated between two rivers, myself and three others took care of it but I was the one who grew everything. Measured ph balances.. fertalized the soil, it took. Years." He laughed. "From the time i was nineteen to three years ago.. every so often i would get sick from the difference in air quality " his eyes shut gently "my mother always said 'Sarui you need to be more careful! That fresh air will hurt you cuz youre acustomed to irradiated air!' " he sighed "she was partially right" 

Sarui hardly even noticed the next sear of the iron on his side as he spoke. Just a slight wince and a mini hiss. 

"And. Courier work... how did that come about?"

"Believe it or not it was my original dream job. See the country and help people out. I got into science because Michigan was mostly nature before the bombs dropped.. I wanted to attempt to restore it. Once the group I was in disbanded i went to a courier office and signed up, they gave me the name Courier Six and, the rest is history."

Vulpes hummed. "Any interesting stories?" He asked while gesturing Sarui to lift his shirt to be able to acess some of the wounds on his chest and stomach. 

"Not really. Most recent is I was shot in the head because of a pokerchip" he said softly. The iron dagger dug in sharply, burning the wound and skin around it harshly. Causing a yelp to escape Sarui. 

"Ah.. my apologies, Sarui... you simply took me by surprise. You said, shot in the head over a pokerchip? Did it happen to be called the Platinum Chip?" 

"Yeah. Why?"

"Our leader, Caesar has been looking for it." 

" oh. Well. I dont have it anymore, sorry. But i know who has it." Sarui said softly. 

"And who would that be?" 

"Benny. A man from The Strip. Wears checkers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! This is my first fic on here so please go easy on me!


End file.
